


THe first, and posible last night.

by linkman1234963



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkman1234963/pseuds/linkman1234963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>needing rent, and faced with bills. you go job hunting, finding the worst job possible in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THe first, and posible last night.

Grabbing your flash light you walk to the room that was somehow the security room. You've signed up as the security guard for a run out pizza joint. The only thing they showed you when you sighed up was where the security room, and where the break room was. The only reason why you sighed up was because you need money for rent. With thing going as they are, you were almost sure you wouldn't be able to afford to pay the bills, let alone rent. As you walk down the hall you decide that you hate this place, the floor keeps sticking to the bottom or your shoe, and the the whole place smells like burn pizza and piss. As you walk into the cramped room, you see a tablet on the desk. You pick it up and hit the only button on the thing. As soon as you do, it flicks to life, to reveal that it is wired up to all the cameras in the building. The first thing you see are those creepy animations, motion less, void of life. As you sit staring at them, the phones rigging snaps you back to reality .

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now,  
as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through  
your first week. Okay?"

At first, you were happy to hear another persons voice in this silent building.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Wait, DEATH i didn't sight up for this!"

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animation characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"Sound bad, that IS bad!"  
You check back at the tablet, you heart skips a beat. The bird is gone.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Now they tell me." "Where the fuck is that bird."  
As you search the feathery animations you flip thought all the cameras as the message continues.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animation devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

You finally land on what you assume to be the kitchen, and the hiding place of the bird brain. The video feed is out, but you can hear metal pot and pans bagging against each other.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Wait, power?" "I have a power limit...... fuck me."  
You decide to flip back to the main stage, only for you blood to run cold.  
"Oh great, another one on the move."  
A few moments pass as you flick though all the cameras.  
Then you decide to turn the thing off, as the phone guy said, "got to conserve power."

"Wait.... Whats that tapping sound"  
You turn on the tablet, only to see a animation fox running down the left corridor.  
You freak out, then drop and brake the tablet......

Then everything goes black.


End file.
